Black Cat: Delivered Luck
by TomiNeko
Summary: AU that takes place after the events of the manga. Saya has survived and her and Leon have joined with Train to face threats like the new XIII and a mysterious group called the Sephiroths. CONCLUDED, UNDER REWRITES AND AWAITING SEQUEL
1. Chapter I: A change of luck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Cat or any of it's characters.

Chapter One: A change in Luck

Creed stared down at the body of the woman and kicked it a few times, the only signs she was alive was coughing up blood and shaky breathing. Creed smirked as he flipped his sword and held it above her head and began to thrust down only to have it shot out of his hands. The white haired man turned to where the gunshot came from and was met with a black Revolver being held to his forehead.

"Ah, Train! I was wondering when you would get here for the little show," Creed said with a smirk as he pushed down the tip of the revolver to meet his ex-partner, Train in the eyes. The brown haired assassin glared at Creed, his yellow eyes seemingly gleaming in the dark.

"Step away from her or you die, Diskence," Train said coldly as he pulled back the hammer on the gun. Creed sighed and closed his eyes with a smile while he said in a very cheeky tone, "Train, Train, Train don't tell me this witch has actually gotten such a strong grip on you. I expected you to be smarter th-" Creed was cut off mid sentence as Train shot Creed right above the heart.

"I said-step. Away. Diskence." Train's pupils narrowed and slit as he glared at Creed coughing up blood. Creed backed up as he clutched his bloodied white trench and stumbled for his sword and moved as far up against the alley wall as he could, all with a smile on his face.

Train walked over and kneeled next to the woman in the yukuta and propped her head up in his arms. "Saya… are you OK?" Train asked a sad expression coming over his face. Saya coughed up some more blood, the metallic taste washing in her mouth and looked up at Train. "I'll live," Saya began to say a smile coming to her face, "if I can get out of here soon enough." Her face saddened a second and she looked about. "What happened to those kids?" she asked very concerned, cringing as she sat up on her own.

Train grabbed her arm in case she fell. "They got away, and luckily you'll be able to as well," Train gave a sad smile before feeling Creed's presence creep up behind him. He span around and shot Creed, grazing his neck. The white haired ex-assassin backed away grabbing the side of his neck wheezing.

"I thought I told you to step off Creed!" Train glared at Creed aiming for his head. Creed glared at Saya with a killer instinct more powerful than any could imagine. "You witch, you did this to him… I'll get you back for doing this to my partner," Creed wheezed out before turning and running off. Saya frowned and held her hand to her mouth as she coughed up more blood again.

Train held Saya's shoulders as she doubled over holding her hand to her mouth and hacked. "Saya, we need to get you to a hospital or you're going to' die!" Train said whilst helping her back to her feet, "Can you walk on your own?" Saya nodded, walking with Train's support. She turned to him and examined his features.

"Where were you those ten days?" Saya asked, causing Train to stop for just a moment. He continued and replied, "I was being punished like a defiant pet… "Train paused for a moment to gather his thoughts and tell her what happened. "… I see, so you were punished for not killing when it wasn't necessary," Saya sighed and gripped onto Train's coat, "Why do you have to do things like that? Don't you have a more humane way like a memory wipe tool or something?" Saya queried as the two arrived in front of a hospital.

Train laughed lightly at that. "This isn't science fiction, Saya. The most humane thing I can do is shoot them in the head and make it quick and painless," Train said frowning slightly, " We'll have to catch up later, you need to be treated right now." Saya smiled and nodded as she was led into the hospital.

"Damnit, Train! Stop eating and get your ass in gear!" Sven yelled from outside the restaurant. Train blinked as he looked out the window to a deserted street where his partner had gotten in a fight with their target.

"ON MY WAY! Eve, here's Sven's wallet take care of this will ya?" Train asked the blonde girl as he hopped over the table and ran for the door. Eve blinked and looked at the wallet and the tab. She stared at the wallet a moment and then turned to the waitress…which seemed to always serve them no matter where the band of Sweepers were, "Can I pay this when they get back?" "Sure, just make sure they do, OK Eve-chan?" The waitress moved to her other tables and Eve sat patiently at the table.

Sven stood on the would-be criminal as Train handcuffed him. Was a little too easy for a B-rank bounty. "Yeah you were tons of help, Train," Sven said with a sneer, picking up his suit case weapon and shoving the criminal to Train. "HERE, you turn him in and collect the bounty!" Train blinked a few times as he sighed and dragged off the bounty.

"Tch, I should have stuck with Saya as a Sweeper partner instead, " Train said with a annoyed expression and reached the jail. He stepped in the door and blinked several times. He rubbed his eyes and gawked at what he found, "SAYA!?"

Saya, dressed in a black skintight jump suit and camouflage shorts and a vest, turned at hearing her name and gasped at seeing Train. "Train!?" The green-haired boy standing beside her quirked his eye brow and turned to look as well. His eyes bulged for a split second. "And…Leon? Saya why is Leon hanging with you?" Train asked pointing at the kid.

Saya giggled and patted Leon's head, "He's my partner as a Sweeper, Train-kun!" Train stopped for a moment, but put the criminal on a coat rack then returned to where he stood earlier and gave an over dramatic WTF point. Leon sweat dropped at Train's reaction but waved it off before collecting the bounty from Saya's catch and leaving, "I'll be waiting at the café, Saya."

Train watched as Leon walked past then stared at Saya. Saya smiled warmly and tilted her head, "Long time no see, eh?" Train smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Sure has, four years. That's a long time for such close friends to be apart." Saya nodded and walked forward grabbing Train and dragging him outside. "Saya? Um what-" Train was cut off as Saya pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Train blushed at this and stepped back once she broke off and stared at Saya.

Saya giggled and gripped at a locket around her neck. "I heard what you said when I fell unconscious that night you know." Train blushed and opened and closed his mouth over and over. "You- y- ye- you actually heard that?" Train asked, stammering and flustered. Saya laughed lightly and nodded. "I'd really enjoy you joining me as partners, Train-kun," She said quietly.

Train looked back at the criminal he left in there and sighed, "…how about my group joins yours, we can catch twice as much then!" Saya blinked and gripped at the locket tighter. She stood silent for a moment and then smiled. "That's a great idea Train-kun! Where is your group?" Train opened his mouth to talk but stopped as he heard Sven's yelling, of course about the bill.

"That way?" Saya queried as she turned around. Train sighed and nodded before talking, "I'll get the bounty and then we'll go meet up with them." Train went to leave but was stopped by Saya calling him. "Looks like this is some good luck, eh 'Black Cat'?" Train grinned and nodded, "Indeed it is!"


	2. Chapter II: The new XIII

Chapter Two: A New XIII

Sven drove the car down the road looking at the back seat to Saya sitting between Leon and Eve.

"So…she didn't really die?" Sven asked and puffed some smoke from his cigarette. Train cracked open an eye and looked at Sven with a smirk.

"Yeah that would be right. I kinda' figured she did since she was out for half a year," Train said giving a wide smile. Sven looked back at Saya in the back seat. She gave a small wave and Leon rolled his eyes. Eve stared at her book intently reading it carefully and flipping the pages as she finishes. Saya looked over at the book and leaned over.

"Watcha' reading Eve-chan?" Saya asked as she stared at the page. Eve's eyes stayed locked on the book and answers Saya calmly, "Bram Stoker's Dracula." Saya blinked and looked to Sven.

"Your daughter is an advanced reader, Sven," Saya said, causing Sven to spit the cigarette out in shock and shaking a bit he turned and yelled at Saya, something along the lines of it's not my kid, Train yanked Sven by the shoulder and spun him back around.

"If you have to yell at her, at least keep looking at the road while you do it," Train said, his voice flat and much less gleeful than before. Sven, Leon, and even Eve, looked at Train surprised at his change in demeanor. Saya just giggled cause it was like the old Train. Sven nodded slowly and continued driving.

---

A man with wavy, black hair that came down to the top of his neck, stalked down an echoing hall. His shows clicked on the floor and he walked up into an empty room.

"Welcome Rugato Won," A woman, dressed in a royal purple uniform, with a roman numeral one tattooed to her forehead appeared before Won. She opened a case and inside where Oddly decorated gloves marked with the Roman numeral thirteen on the back, "Or should I say Number XIII?"

Won smirked and took up the gloves, pulling them on and clenching his fist. He punched a close pillar lightly, sending a part of it flying out and crashing into a wall, the rest of the pillar soon collapsing into rubble.

"I prefer Won, Commander Arks," Won gave a sinister grin and clenched his fists again. He turned about and faced the rest of the Cronos Numbers; he turned his view to the screens appearing before him. The Roman numeral Thirteen was tattooed to the collar on the right side of his neck.

---

Leon stepped out of the car as it came to a stop in front of one of Train and Sven's country hideouts. He eyed it with interest and turned about.

"Kinda' looks like Creed's place," Leon said as Train and Saya stepped out of the car, Saya froze in the middle of Leon saying that. Train looked to Saya with a worried expression.

"There something wrong?" Train said and blinked as Saya gave a wide smile. Train gave a sigh, maybe relief maybe annoyance, as she shook her head but shook off the thing dismissively. Sven walked inside unfolding a piece of paper Saya had plucked from the wall at the Sweeper's café. "Rugato Won, huh?" Sven blinked and turned to Saya.

"Yo' Minatsuki, you think we can handle this guy?" Sven queried as Saya strode past Train up the steps of the cabin's porch. Saya nodded with a bright smile, "Of course Sven-ojii-san! He's just an A rank criminal." Sven jerked with surprise and grumbled under his breathe, "ojii-san? What do you think Train?"

"Like she said Sven-ojii-san, just an A rank, besides I fought Won before, he won't be a problem," Train answered in his usual gleeful tone and Sven fumed at being called an old man again, "DAMNIT YOU TWO!" Eve and Leon looked at the adults giving a sigh then shrug.

"Our partners are so mature aren't they, Eve?" Leon asked, raising a brow at Eve.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more." Eve answered.


	3. Chapter III: Musouryuu

Chapter 3:Musouryuu

A chapel, a rather large and eerily blood stained chapel, stood atop a hill only two souls stood as thousands of dried up bodies surrounded the frozen hillside. Preta Ghoul and Deek Slatsky laughed maniacally in the night sky.

"Man you were right Ghoul this is loads more fun than the Hoshi no Shito." Deek smirked as he turned to face Preta who still laughed maniacally. A sweat drop dripped down Deek's face before his partner in crime stopped laughing to breath. "Done?" Deek queried. Preta nodded and motioned for Deek.

"Come on let's beat it before someone shows up." Ghoul froze in his tracks a loud crack ran up the hill. Won got up from the crater he made from jumping out of the helicopter that wasn't even heard over Preta's laughing. Won took on a fighting position and clenched his fist. The embroidered glove shimmered in the moonlight. Deek stared as he recognized the figure

."Isn't that Rugato Won?" Deek quirked his eyebrow and inhaled sharply as Won appeared in front of him in a split second and sucker punched the Taoshi into a wall. Causing the structure to collapse. Ghoul's eyes widened and stared at Won who had stomped the ground, causing the ice to shatter to pieces. Ghoul's hands glowed and he ran at Won, swinging, only catching an afterimage as Won snuck around behind Preta and sharply smacked Ghoul's neck, causing him to fall to the floor in a heap. Deek, covered in blood from the impact got up and threw out his hands, a path of ice shards spearing up from the ground and going for Won

The assassin easily sidestepped the attack and darted about the chapel, ricocheting off pillars and the roof then speared Deek, grabbing Slatsky's neck a second afterwards and throwing him over his shoulder, sending the Taoshi crashing through a stained glass window. Won smirked at his work and left the chapel, kicking Ghoul's lifeless body aside into a pillar, Won vanished like the wind as the breaking pillar brought the whole chapel falling down on the now more than likely dead Taoshi.

"Two down, seven to go," Won said smugly as he hopped back to the helicopter.

----

Creed stared out his window of the abandoned cabin he and Echidna hid in. A few shooting star units were here and there, maybe three or four accompanied Echidna and Creed at the hideout. He smirked as he saw a stray black cat run across the field. He turned in his seat and stared as Doctor entered his room.

"Kanzaki? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Creed narrowed his eyes as Doctor (Kanzaki) walked towards Creed and yanked him up from his seat and started dragging him out of the hideout.

"Kanzaki what the hell are you doing!?" Creed struggled and yanked his arm out of Doctor's grasp and nearly fell backwards. Doctor looked back and adjusted his glasses and sighed as a helicoptor was heard outside. Echidna rushed into the cabin and glared at Doctor.

"Why are you standing there, we need to get out of here now!" Creed quirked his eyebrow at Echidna and then looked at Doctor, all then widened his eyes as he heard a sound much like an explosion. He started walking outside and then looked up spotting a large black helicopter and then looked down, Won stood steady with his hands in his pockets.

He smirked and rushed towards Creed cracking his fist. Echidna opened a portal and Won ran through it landing atop the cabin, smashing his fist into the roof and sending it flying apart. Creed sneered and reached for a sword at his side, not a katana but a hand and a half sword. He placed his hand on the hilt and found himself yanked by a pair of hands into a portal.

Doctor stood outside the portal and looked up at Won who glared as the portal vanished and the Shooting Star Units moved and aimed semi automatics and machine guns at Won. Doctor's glasses gleamed as he snapped his fingers, the units growing and their uniforms ripping, as they became cyborgs, basically living tanks. Doctor vanished in a portal as they cyborgs rushed the cabin. Won snarled and jumped off the roof blowing down all the cyborgs easily.

"Hmph, you won't escape me that easily Creed Diskence." Won said as he stomped the ground and made a crater.

---

Train sniffed the air as he sat in the tree and saw a portal open up near by. Echidna stepped out, dragging along Creed, who much to Train's surprise was standing steadily. Saya exited the cabin and stared at Creed with shock. Creed looked about the surrounding and blinked as he saw Sven's car recognizing it immediately. Echidna quirked her eyebrow and turned around to spot Train in the tree.

Saya froze as Creed turned around and his eyes landed on her, they narrowed as he drew the sword and a pointed it at her. Echidna looked at Creed and then to where he pointed the sword and she froze up seeing the "witch" Creed had mentioned many times. Train hopped from the tree and approached Creed, blocking his view of Saya, which calmed him significantly.

"What are you two doing here?" Train looked to Echidna who darted her gaze to Train. "We were attacked by Cronos. I just picked a random location and ended up here." Echidna shrugged then she stared awkwardly as Creed hugged Train. Train was in about the same condition of staring at Creed.

"Train! My beloved partner; I missed you sooooo much." Creed said in a very disturbingly girly voice that made Train shudder. He pressed his hand between them and pushed him away. Creed frowned and stepped away as Doctor emerged from the portal Echidna had sent for him. He raised his eyebrow and looked to the window of the cabin where Eve and Leon stared out at the sight, Eve freezing up as she spotted Doctor. Kanzaki smirked and turned to Train as he asked, "So what number forced you guys to run?"

"The new XIII." Doctor said it slowly and flatly causing Creed to whirl around and glare at him. Doctor adjusted his glasses and stared at Train's curious expression. "His name is Rugato Won, he bested through our forces with his Musouryuu." Train's expression changed from curious to shock. Won was his replacement after four years. Saya turned around and looked at the wanted poster on the coffee table.  
"This bounty just got tons more harder." Saya frowned. Creed suddenly stepped up onto the porch and glowered at her when she turned around to face him. More a look of anger than fear and shock as he glared at her.

Train smacked Creed in the back of the head and shoved him into the door. Creed snarled and got back up to glare at Train and Saya as she wrapped her arms around his own.

"So she really does have a spell on you." Creed got back to his feet unsteadily and Train smirked.

"Maybe but you'll have to get used to it if you don't want Won to kill you."

"I'm not scared of that fool. He's simply a wannabe to you."

"He's almost my equal, he could kill me if not for Hades."

"… Oh… well… damn."

"So then truce?" Saya asked with a warm smile and Creed snarled, the nodded his head slowly.


	4. Chapter IV: Sephiroths

Chapter Four: Sephiroths

Creed tapped his foot in rhythm leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. He sighed frustrated looking at his watch. He knocked on the door with the back of his hand.

"Hurry the hell up in there, Witch!"

Saya frowned shaking her head behind the door as she walked poked her head back out.

"Wait your turn, Creed-kun, I'll be a just a bit longer." After saying such she went back inside. Creed snarled as a vein in his temple throbbed in anger at being called 'kun' by the 'witch' before snapping.

"You don't even have that much hair! How can it take you so damn long in there!?" Echidna rounded the corner of the cabin and sweat dropped at Creed snarling at the bathroom door.

"… Do I want to know?" Echidna questioned and Creed shot her a glare thus initiating a 'no'. Echidna sighed and walked back the other way. Sven sat in the living room in a chair looking at the news for any bounty at all seeing as Rugato was now a no go. He was also slightly perturbed at the additional company, especially Doctor continually staring at Eve with a wicked smirk. Train seemed to had vanished this morning for some reason leaving Sven to cope as the one to prevent Creed from killing everybody in the house, which he succeeded pretty well despite a small scuffle with Leon yesterday. It had been a good week since Creed and crew moved in.

"I SWEAR TO WHATEVER DEITY YOU BELIVE IN MINATSUKI I WILL SHATTER THIS DOOR TO PIECES IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT!!!" Sven looked to the corner as Creed yelled, and shook his head before readjusting his paper and returning to reading. All was quite in the house…for all of ten seconds before there was a loud BANG. Sven and Doctor jumped from their seats and raced to where it came from.

They found the hallway outside the door to the bathroom with Creed on the floor and a bullet hole in the door. Creed got up slowly and rubbed his head, he didn't seem injured but the wall behind him also had a scratch and as the pair looked down Creed's leg was bleeding.

"Creed maybe you should wait away from the door." Doctor said but was cut off as Saya walked out and waved her hand dismissively. "No it's fine I'm done now." She walked past the men and went for the designated room she and Eve shared. Creed snorted and walked into the bathroom slamming the door. The other two men just looked at each other and shrugged, then walked back to the living room.

OoOoOoO

Jenos snapped his wrist and his wires of his Excellion smacked away the cards flying at him. A black man with dreads dressed in the usual Cronos eraser three piece suit, landed on the ground shuffling a deck of cards and shot many of them at Jenos, who deflected them all with ease.

"Come on David! I'm not even getting a workout here. Maybe I should have strained with Anubis instead, at least he's a challenge."

David sneered and began charging for Jenos, four cards between his fingers. Jenos whipped his hand forward and the wires streaked across the floor at David, who dodged them easily and threw the cards at Jenos midsection. Jenos jumped last second and one card grazed his leg, cutting it and splattering blood on the pillar the cards hit instead.

Jenos smirked as he landed and leaned down to brush the blood off his leg. "Nice work David, looks like you win today." David walked to the pillar to retrieve his cards and walking out of the area. "Yeah you almost got me though." Jenos gave a laugh and headed in the opposite direction.

Jenos stopped suddenly as Won walked out in front of him. He frowned seeing the new give a smirk.

"Lucky number VII, having fun playing cards with IX?" Jenos didn't like how Won preferred his actual name but he called everyone else by their number. He walked around Won while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Something you want Won? I have to report to Sephiria-nii-chan right now." Won turned around and followed Jenos. "Ah what I can't have a nice conversation with my fellow numbers?"

"Not with me you can't."

Won stopped short with a startled look. Jenos was supposed to be the nice one of the numbers. He shrugged and kept following.

"Well then, VII, since you aren't in the mood I guess I'll tell someone else about Miss Walker's accident." Jenos stopped as Won spoke and turned around to give Won a very dirty look.

"Tell me what happened to Rins, NOW." Won quirked his eyebrow and shrugged and started his story.

OoOoOoO

Rinslet Walker, the world's best thief-or so she thought-sat in a hospital bed frowning as she watched the news. She turned as the door opened and she looked startled when Train and Jenos seemed to walk in at the same time. Jenos frowned and set the flowers he brought her down. Train seemed to just stare flatly at Rinslet, confused at what may have happened.

"Rins what happened to you?" Train frowned as Rinslet's head dropped and she clenched the blankets of the hospital bed. Jenos walked over and clenched his hand around Rinslet's to which much to Train's surprise she didn't jerk back or show any sign of annoyance. Rinslet rubbed her face with her free hand before speaking again.

"I was paying a visit to Doctor Lunatique and on my way there I was stopped by someone who resembled Baldor only his hair and suit where shades of white instead of black. He asked my name and after my answer he immediately pulled some kind of weapon and then… I blanked out when I felt something cut into me abdomen." Jenos blinked and turned to Train who seemed to have a look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong with you Heartnet?" Train shook his head and stepped back towards the door. Rinslet looked up and was equally as confused as Jenos. Never had she ever seen Train afraid-maybe startled but never afraid.

"Did he have any tattoos on him Rinslet?" Train asked in a shaky voice. She nodded.

"Yeah he had an odd symbol of some sort, kind of like an upside down triangle with a diamond in it, on his right temple." At that moment Train lost all the color in his face and fell to his knees. Jenos stared at Train and Rinslet turned her head to Jenos seeing if he had any idea what was going on.

"It's them…the Sephiroths." Train started, "I met them right after I defected from Cronos. They are the Numbers polar opposites. Evil twins. All are pale and white-like Creed, but instead of 13 there are 20 of them… well 19 now." Train looked at Rinslet sternly.

"Those guys…they were the reason I faked my death so well, they almost killed me. They are not people to mess with. If they are blocking Lunatique…there's no way you can reach her. You're lucky to be alive Rinslet." Train got up off the floor and left quickly after giving his condolences to Rinslet and hoping she gets well soon.

"Jenos…do you know anything about what he's talking about."

"Not a damn clue Rins-chan…but he's scared…and he knows something…"

OoOoOoO

Train walked back into the house to a bickering Doctor and Leon, who stood between Doctor and Eve. Train cleared his throat to get attention. They immediately stopped and stepped out of his way. He walked across the room to Creed snoozing and grabbed him by the color of his leopard pattern shirt.

"You and me need to chat, _partner._" Train looked at Creed with and intense death glare to which Creed, was not in glee but actually startled. Creed followed Train to his room and he slammed the door behind Diskense.

"You're old crew is hanging about "Lucifer"" Creed stared at Train with surprised eyes, his pupils shrinking back. "…Train…what did they-?"

Train cut him off. "Asmodai attacked Rins while she went to visit Lunatique."

Creed blinked and frowned. "So it's started then."

Train quirked his eyebrow at Creed's response. "What has?"

"Project Eden." Creed said, his eyes narrowing.


	5. Chapter V: Tenet

Chapter 5: Tenet

A portal opened in a misty mountain range and Train and Creed's crew stepped out onto the rocky ground.

"So what's up here anyways Train?" Saya quirked her eyebrow and looked around the area.

"It's the old base of the Sephiroths, well one side anyways," Creed answered hastily and skidded down to a lower level on the set of cliffs, "And watch where you go, the mist here causes illusions mirroring what you want most. It's a defense system that keeps the enemy still long enough for a kill."

Saya gulped and skidded down after Train and Doctor to the lower section. Train turned about and caught Saya as she stumbled on the last rock.

"Yo, Eve and Leon, you guys are responsible for saving Doc, Echidna, and Sven's asses in case of the mist starts kicking in, which means you guys need to stay floating above the mist," Train called up to the two preteens who only nodded and flew up and floated above the motley crew. Sven and Echidna were the last ones down and when they hit the ground Creed was already hopping farther down with Train and Saya. Sven arched his eyebrow and turned to Doctor.

"You think those guys will be OK?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that Creed and the Black Cat are capable of handling their problems"

"And Saya?" Echidna chimed in crossing her arms.

"She is being accompanied by the two," this was Doctor's response but Echidna glared at him.

"Oh…I mean she should be able to handle herself too." Doctor said with a nervous laugh and started down the path instead of hopping to the levels like the other three. Sven and Echidna followed, the two looking over every once in a while to catch a glimpse of the "Three elites" as they came to be jokingly called by Leon.

OoOoOoO

A chalky white haired man stood at the bottom of the series of cliffs watching Train, Creed, and Saya hopping down. He smirked and pulled out what looked like a switchblade and hopped up, several feet landing on the platform just below the incoming three. As they came past, Saya passed last and the switchblade was thrown at her but deflected by something invisible with a whoosh sound. Creed leapt up past Saya and slashed a hand and a half sword hilt sideways at the white haired man who was cut across the chest. He glared up and leapt to his feet kicking the Taoshi in the face. The light showed this guy looked the same as Train in every aspect, even his clothes resembled Train's old Eraser garb, save the tattoo of a crown right below his neck on the left. He gave a sinister grin, his pupils sharpening. He darted after them down the cliff another four switchblades pulled out of his right sleeve.

"Metaron!?" Creed eyes shot open and he swung up the blade to parry the set of knifes about to slash him between Metaron's fingers.

"There you are partner," His voice was a slight bit higher than Train's and had the same tone of suggestion as Creed's, "I had wondered where you went so long ago, Lucifer."

"Did you now?" Creed span himself around and planted a kick to the other's head. Metaron faltered momentarily and backed up grinning.

"Left me to follow those totalitarian bastards at Cronos, then tried your own hand at it- I'm almost ashamed, but I am impressed you almost got immortality, Creed."

"Hmhmhm, as much as I enjoy you praising me Tenet I do have more important things to do, you know," Creed leapt away and swung the hilt diagonally up, cutting a platform above Tenet and having it fall down on him with a thunderous crash.

"Oh how naïve, Creed. How very naïve," A light burst from the rubble and the rocks floated up and shot away. Tenet stood holding a white long sword with a golden hilt.

"Shame you don't have Kotetsu anymore, Excalibur has been itching for a fight- I've been saving him just for you, Lucifer," Tenet swung the sword, the blade vanishing and colliding with Creed's own blade making sparks as they grinded together.

"Ah well what do you know! We have the same Tao, what a coincidence Tenet," Creed pushed against the other sword and flipped over Tenet slashing down as he goes over, a klang sound was heard as the blades collided when Tenet blocked Creed's sword.

"Coincidence? No! You know we were, literally, made for each other Creed. It was always planned like that," Tenet spun on his heel and to face Creed with a warm smile, "It's a shame, if you had told me you were turning over a new leaf when you're plan fell through I wouldn't have to be doing this."

"So sorry you feel that way, why don't you just join me to help stop our oldest oppressors then and I may think about that offer," Creed gave a sarcastic smirk and was given the same matching expression by Tenet.

"Oh no, but I don't want to interrupt yours and Echidna's special time."

"Me and Echidna? Are you high?"

"No but I no what I see, I've been watching you since you escaped Won."

Creed fell silent and his smile faded away at that. Tenet's smirk grew into a sinister grin.

"I'm right!"

"You aren't…that's completely different, I only do it to get her off my case."

"I doubt that Creed, really I do," Tenet chuckled and leaned on his sword, "But if you want to deny such things I suppose I could always join you, Two's company, Three's a party."

Creed's eye twitched and he simply sheathed his sword and walked past Tenet who's only sign of being serious seemed to be sheathing his own blade and following Creed. The entire time this happened Train and Saya stared in complete and utter shock mixed with a splash of confusion and disgust.

"This would explain so much," Train said clapping his hand over his face. Saya shook her head and patted Train on the shoulder.

"Come on let's not lose them, Train-kun," Saya tugged on Train's sleeve and followed after Tenet and Creed, "Wonder why he tried to kill me though."

"Same reason Creed wanted too, to get his precious partner back," Train's voice hardened as he walked after the two white haired lunatics, "If he does it again though he'll have himself another orifice."

"Now Train he seems to be serious about joining Creed, perhaps HIS obsession can work for us," Saya said cheerily.

"It can also work against us," Train said as his eyes narrowed to bore into Tenet's back. Tenet looked over his shoulder to Train and gave a warm smile and a wave. For some reason this made Train shudder and the hair on his neck stand on end. Saya got the same chill and gave a nervous laugh.

"Ok, maybe you were right Train-kun," Saya's eyes shifted up to look at Train who's right eye twitched almost violently.

"Yeah I think I am," Train shifted his gaze at the ground and the shuddering eventually stopped, "This will be a hell of a trek."


	6. Chapter VI: Angelic Dog Fight

Chapter Six: Angelic Dog Fight

Eve sat on the snowboard while Leon floated above the mist, watching for signs of the others that went in.

"I can't see a damn thing. What about you Eve?"

"Nothing."

Eve moved her gaze from the mist to the mountaintops as a bright light shot from a corner. Leon quirked his eyebrow as Eve stood, warping small wings on her back and spreading them to balance.

"What're you doing?"

"I saw something," Eve hopped off and drifted to a close by cliff and Leon followed.

"I didn't see anything, you sure you didn't see a mirage or something?" Leon asked as he landed and kicked the board up and caught it.

"Positive, something may be out there. Maybe it's a Sephiroth."

Leon blinked twice as he heard a buzzing noise and a knife whizzed past his head, striking Eve in the shoulder.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at what we got here my fine friend." A white haired man, closely resembling to Baldor, stood with a handful of throwing knives next to another man on a large insect. Leon's eyes hardened as Shiki smirked at the wounded Eve.

"Shiki!? What are you doing here!?" Leon glared as a wind picked up around him and blew hard in the air.

"Oh, oh, looks like we made him mad don't it?" The man said with a grin and a demented gaze on Eve. Eve pulled something out her pocket and kicked off into the air at the two, kicking the guy in the head then whipping around on the insect and aiming a gun that looked exactly like Hades at Shiki's forehead.

"What in- oh I see it's just a imitation. I'm not so stupid child." Shiki grabbed the gun by the barrel and tried to pull it free, just as he did it fired and he fell from the insect into the valley below, no blood or bullet wound but a bruise on his forehead. Then there was a thud as he landed on an outcropping below. Leon smirked as Shiki fell then leapt from the cliff and grabbed Eve before the Insect burst into bits of paper talismans. The man from before grabbed Leon by the hood of his jacket and threw him down to the outcropping below.

"You think you brats can do that to me and get away with it?" He laughed diabolically as he landed, six, black feathery wings protruding from his back.

"I am Azmodeus, and you bitches are going to die!" he clicked two knives together before pulling more blades from his coat, holding eight by the tips in between his fingers. Leon snarled and the wind picked up as he leapt onto his board and rushed at the man in the air. Eve shook the dirt off her as she stood, a sudden hard thing clamping onto her leg. She looked down to see a large centipede wrapped around her leg.

"Insolent wench!" Shiki grabbed a handful of paper talismans and threw them at Eve as they transformed into a swarm of locusts. Eve pulled up her arm as a double headed axe cutting off the centipede then slashing through the swarm quickly before her hand returned to normal.

"You're a real nuisance, bioweapon." Shiki snarled as paper talismans formed into a sword and went ablaze. Eve made a blade of her arm and parried an oncoming slash. She swung the blade down and the blade thinned to atomic width and slashed apart the flaming sword before jabbing Shiki in the arm. The Taoshi backed away and gripped his arm before a mallet came crashing into his face and sent him slamming into the mountainside.

"He's a nuisance." Eve said as he looked to the sky, watching Leon buzz around Azmodeus.

The two flying opponents continually rammed into each other before Azmodeus backed away and started hurling a rain of knives at Leon, whipping his arms as knives whisked from his sleeves. Leon created a ball of wind, blasting the knives and blocking, and then hurtled at Azmodeus like a cannonball. The man flew out of the way as the ball whirled past. Leon stopped on a dime and rushed down back at Azmodeus, a whirlwind blasting off down at him.

"You're too damn persistent kid." Azmodeus shot up and slashed through the wind ball and kicked Leon off his board. Leon being too shocked at him breaking through to stop his descent was caught by Eve before he fell deeper into the valley. She drifted down to a lower outcropping as the board fell and dropped into the mist. Azmodeus dropped down and landed, his wings vanishing as he drew more knives from his coat pocket.

"Just give it up and let me kill you, will ya'?" He threw the knives at Eve's wings, shattering them into nanomachine bits. "I really would appreciate it if you let me kill you easily-" Azmodeus was cut off as wires whipped down and wrapped around him, cutting into his arms and chest. Eve blinked as Jenos hopped out of the mist and landed on the outcropping, tossing the board to Leon.

"Hey Eve-chan! You haven't been having too much fun have you?" Jenos grinned as he gripped the wires tighter, making Azmodeus bleed profusely.

"No, hasn't been fun at all," Eve frowned, "He plays too rough."

Jenos smirked, "Is that so? Well then, Mr. Azmodeus, how about a spin?" He tugged the wires off and whipped them, spinning Azmodeus to fall into the mist.

"You kids shouldn't be hanging here, these guys are too much for you obviously."

"I could have handled it," Leon sneered as he struggled up. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach; a knife was stuck in the side of his gut.

"Sh-shit!" Leon wrenched out the knife and threw it over the edge into the misty valley. Eve blinked at the wound, placing a hand on Leon's side.

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet." The wound started to heal as nanomachines crawled off of Eve and entered the bleeding stab wound. Leon inhaled sharply as the wound sealed up surprisingly fast. Jenos turned to watch what happened and stared dumbfounded at the two.

"Uh, Eve how did you do that?"

"The God nanomachines from Creed. I saved some for an emergency."

Leon blinked at Eve as she stood and grabbed his board handing it to him. He took it with a frown, and a tinge of red across his face. Jenos shrugged and looked down as a knife whirled up and cut off two strands of hair while he backed away to duck. A new white haired man walked up the side of the mountain, spinning a ball and chain around. His eye glew a ferocious yellow color. Black wings burst and he flew up swinging the ball up at Jenos, smacking his head and sending him sprawling out onto the outcropping with a concussion. He struggled up as a man stood, his hair was awkwardly short and one eye was stabbed out.

"Well I guess you're Kranz evil twin then?"

He stood silently before grinning evilly and dashing at him to slam down the ball on his gloved hand that barely grabbed it. Eve and Leon tensed as a stinger shot from higher up and shot at them, they ducked and a large bee flew over with Shiki on its head. Jenos pulled a gun from his coat pocket and shot the man above him, causing him to stumble back gripping his cheek as the bullet entered. Jenos whipped the wings off the huge bee.

"You two keep on going, the other Numbers are coming down here too." Jenos dodged as the ball and chain slammed beside him in the mountainside. Eve was tugged away by Leon and they leapt down the side, riding down on the air current on the board. Another knife whizzed up and Azmodeus flew up ready to slash them again. Leon shot a blast of air at the Sephiroth and Eve made a fake Hades and shot him in the shoulder as well. He stopped in air, a major mistake as Leon slammed the board into him and plowed him down.

oOoOoOoOo

Echidna stumbled as she walked over the rocky path, sighing in annoyance.

"I was not made for this kind of terrain."

"No? I never guessed." Doctor replied as he skidded down a wall to a lower area after Sven, Echidna huffed and made a portal to get lower. She heard a whistling sound and then a crash behind her and Sven.

"What was that?" Sven turned around and stared at the dust cloud then Eve and Leon walked out stumbling. Echidna walked over to the crater and found Azmodeus out cold on top of Doctor.

"Having fun down there Kanzaki?"

Doctor growled and kicked the unconscious man off him before crawling out and dusting off his coat. Sven kneeled down and inspected where Leon's wound had been and the cut on Eve's arm.

"The heck happened to you two up there? And how did you fix that up?"

Eve looked away and Leon crossed his arms not saying anything. Sven blinked and tapped his cigarette before turning to go. He'd ask later.

"Jenos is up there fighting another Sephiroth and Shiki, " Leon picked up his board and followed after Sven. He looked over his shoulder to him then to Eve.

"So, you guys can't hang up there, guess you'll have to keep up down here with us." Sven shrugged before taking his cigarette and putting it out on a large rock. Eve and Leon waited for the other three to pass before walking; Leon blushed with a furrowed brow and mumbled thanks to Eve. She smiled "You're welcome." Leon blushed even more before pulling his goggles up and hopping on the board to ride ahead, Eve walking faster after him.


	7. Chapter VII: Adam

Chapter Seven: Adam

A girl in black tattered tailed dress, sleeves, and belts on her legs stood on a peak and watched the two attackers go back and forth. Until they dropped below the surface and he couldn't see it anymore.

"…It's one of them."

Her long hair spread up and formed wings and she dropped into the mist after waiting a while.

oOoOoOo

Tenet led the group further until they reached what seemed to be a dead end. Creed looked over the rock as if looking for something.

"They changed the switch position have they, Tenet?" Creed looked over to the Sephiroth.

"No, my dear partner, Sanderphron is too careless to change it." Tenet gave a smile as Creed pressed his hand over a round rock and the wall face shifted open. Train and Saya stared as a pink light emanated from it. On the other side was a lab with tubes with children, all blonde, some of the bodies transforming slightly.

"What is this?" Saya said with an indignant expression as she went in with the others and pressed her fingertips to a tube.

"This is where the sons and daughters are born, those who will take Paradise as their own after Eden is awaken." Tenet explained it all with a serious face; he obviously didn't like the idea either. Train looked over a screen and saw two figures on it. One a boy and the other a girl that looked exactly like Eve. He was about to go over more data when a crash was heard. He whirled around and a pure white haired woman, who looked scarily like Saya save for a suit similair to an eraser's.   
"My I didn't expect to see you back here again Creed." She said as she snapped her fingers and the doors grinded until they shut. Train blinked as he saw where he heard the crash before, one of the tubes had broken open and a boy, same as the figure on the screen, held a bladed hand above Saya.

"Sa-" Train started but a bolt of electricity shot before him. The woman grinned.

"Not a move or I'll kill you and this woman right here and now Black Cat!"

Train stared at her, had she done that? He turned his head to look at Creed who simply glared at her. All of Creed's mannerisms were starting to make sense. Creed swung the blade out from its hilt and it caught on a barrier around the white haired Saya.

"Still a fool as always Lucifer?"

"Shut your mouth Michael!"

Train looked at Tenet with a confused look, "Uh, despite being an angel or not, isn't Michael a male's name?" Tenet shrugged, "It's a weird little organization we have."

Another crash was heard and the doors fell in, Xiao Lee on the other side with Echidna, Doctor, Sven, and Eve.

"Sorry we're so late Black Cat-san." Xiao said as he whipped the shawl around him and slung it to get the boy away from Saya. The boy hopped away and Tenet grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Having fun being out and about Adam?" Tenet smirked as he swung up his foot and kicked the boy to the ground, but when the word Adam was said Eve's eyes shot open momentarily.

"Ad-... -am?" Eve looked to Leon as if he may have an answer but he only hardened his eyes at the way she had responded to seeing that. Eve turned back to Michael as she sneered at the unwanted guests.

"XIII and X? I honestly don't need that to deal with." She darted around the group only to have an open door to a warped dissection lab open before her. She skidded to a halt and looked at Doctor as he smirked and adjusted his glasses. Five portals opened around her, each with a gun barrel sticking out and aiming at her, Echidna turned her head to look at Creed.

"We can hold her off, you must leave though Creed." Echidna said this in a serious tone like it was a command. Creed nodded and ran for the door, around the warp world opening. Xiao turned to Saya and Train.

"You two must also leave, we have a dire situation coming towards us. You'll be at terrible risk if she finds you here." Xiao said and Sven eventually put in his two cents.

"Her? The hells are you talking about?"

"There's not any time Volfield-san, you have to get them out of here."

Leon and Eve blinked at the conversation and looked to the boy being kicked in the side by Tenet.

"Stop it. He's already beat. Leave him alone." Eve glared at Tenet who stopped as he felt the killing intent off her. He drew away and dashed out the door.

"METARON! YOU'RE A TRAITOR TOO! YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE! I SWEAR CAMAEL WILL SLAY YOU AND TURN YOU TO DUST!" Michael yelled at the retreating back as a laugh was heard from the rouge Sephiroth.

"I'll see you on the other side then Michael!" Tenet called back. She scowled until finally a gunshot was heard and bullets struck deep into her, she fell down into a slump, yet she didn't bleed. Leon and Eve approached the boy. His eyes looked like they were dead. Eve frowned and picked him up to carry him away with them.

"What? Why are you bringing him?" Leon protested only getting a huff from Eve.

"I feel obligated to." Eve picked him up onto her back and left after Sven. Doctor smirked.

"She's certainly popular with the boys isn't she Volfield?"

Sven irked and turned on Doctor ready to rabble but the base around the tube Adam came from started to spark wildly.

"Oh shit! Hey if you're smart you three would haul it now!"

Xiao, Echidna, and Doctor looked back at the sparking tube before kicking up a cloud of dust and running past Sven. Sven blinked and looked down at the woman on the ground before sighing, pulling down his fedora and dragging her behind a rock where she'd be outside the blast zone then hauled ass.

"Don't expect help again, Lady." Sven said to himself as a explosion was heard. It sounded large but it was contained and the lab was still intact.

Minutes passed a blonde girl landed down beside the rock where Michael was slumped.

"She's not one." She said before kicking off and leaping in the direction of the group. The woman muttered and her eyes flickered open.

"Damned…Tenet… You lied to me… " She stumbled up and leaned against the rock to catch her breath. "Should have known…he only cares about Creed…not Ayase…I was stupid to think so." Ayase rubbed her neck as she felt the burning sensation of nanomachines pushing out the bullets.

"Fine…I'll just kill him and his Seal." Ayase's eyes lit up red and a sparking barrier cut on around her.

Author's Note: Sorry it's shorter than normal but I've been distracted and inspired by something else so I have to change the story I had planned a bit. It'll be worth it, and my updates will come more frequently now that I'm out of school. Thanks for the reviews by the by.


	8. Chapter VIII: Golden Darkness

Chapter Eight: Golden Darkness

"Tenet you wily bastard, so you decided to betray us for your dear partner too?" A woman like Sephiria with shimmering silver hair that came down her back, dressed in a Blood Red suit, on her forehead the tattoo of a crown, looked over a crystal screen. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and turned to face the rest of her squadron.

"Sephiroths, it appears we may have to let out the Seal of the Dark Prince sooner than expected." She snapped her fingers and a crystal chamber fell and stopped inches above the ground, inside was a man with Black Hair much resembling Creed.

"Is it a good idea to be letting Iscariot out, Sanderphon?" A voice called from the back. She smirked and looked to a control panel as it appeared before her.

"Not to worry, we already have our otherworldly assassin on their trail, she can watch Judas if he gets out of control." She waved her hand over the holographic panel and the crystal shattered and warped into a white suit around Judas. He landed and his eyes beamed open, a deep crimson glow to them.

"Are you ready to kill again Sir Iscariot?" Judas merely smirked and picked up a gun as another crystal shattered, it was a white glean and looked scarily similar to Hades.

"Me and Persephone are ready to kill whenever, my Queen."

OOOOO

The blonde girl, stopped and watched the group pass from an overhanging.

"Hmm. They are going to leave. I can't allow it." She whispered to herself.

Train looked to Creed and Saya. They all looked over their shoulders with a nod and saw the girl, despite her best efforts. They all spun around, the entire group and faced her. She stood seeing no point to stay hidden. Upon seeing her Sven's jaw dropped and his cigarette fell to the ground. The girl looked exactly like Eve. Eve looked with wide eyes at the girl. Leon sneered at what he thought was just another clone.

"Who the hell are you?" Sven said as he clicked a button on his Attaché Case and a gun pulled up from the case opening slightly. She looked completely unfazed as she changed her hand into a blade and her hair into blades as well.

"My name is of no consequence. You are my assigned target to destroy." She flew leapt down and unleashed a flurry of attacks all of which were blocked a parried by Eve who made a matching transformation, but her arm blade was more refined, like a rapier. The girl stared at Eve with a wide-eyed expression, commonly used by Eve for shock. The two stood off staring each other down, dropping the hair blades.

"How do you have that ability, imposter?" the girl called over to Eve pointing the blade at her. Eve stood and raised her blade as well. "I can ask you the same."

Sven stood looking at this with much confusion. Doctor smirked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ah yes, the ability that the nanomachines were based upon." Doctor said and caused the whole group to look at him, including the assassin girl.

"That is the skill of Trans-Ability, a power only known to two humans, me and Doctor Lunatique. Though we didn't plan for that ability to be within the nanomachines, the fact that we had to make someone from scratch with so many caused them to evolve that way." Doctor shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. The girl stared at him.

"Doctor Lunatique?" She started, "Tell me who would make a copy of me." She warped the blade to be larger and her hair turned into dragonish heads. Sven stopped Eve before she started.

"No don't. She obviously has more power. You can't pull off that kind of full scale transformation Eve." Sven moved up and yanked off his eye patch.

"Leave this girl to me, the rest of you go on ahead!" Sven called back as he clicked his attaché case and gun shot out into his hand. Train furrowed his brow but eventually let up and smiled as he called to the others.

"Alright then, let's leave this to Sven-chan and Xiao." Train said and he was off, Sven blinked and looked to his side as Xiao stood beside him with his Orichalcum cloth tailing around him.

"Eh guess I'll need the help. She looks tough." The girl flicked her hand and three blades shot out and cut across Sven's arms and struck the buttons on his coat, which fell to tatters.

"That looked restricting, if you're going to fight me, do it at you're fullest. I want your counter attack to be worth my time." She said and her hair fell back to normal while her other arm transformed into a blade.

"If it's not too much, I'd like to know the name of my opponent miss-" Xiao said with a calm smile. She simple stared at him blankly.

"My Codename is 'Golden Darkness', that is the only information you will learn about me." She darted at the two as she finished her sentence and slashed at Xiao, he slashed his cloth out and parried the attack leaving Golden Darkness off guard and giving Sven time to go around her and fire. Her hair hardened into iron and deflected the bullet then returned to normal and split into blades to slash at him while she busied herself with trying to cut through at Xiao. Sven dodged all the slashes grinning while his right eye glew a mismatched yellow color from his other eye. She furrowed her brow and kicked around while her leg shifted into a lance and spun on her hands to try and cut them both.

"Holy-! Eve's never tried that before." Sven leapt over the blade and ducked as it came over again. Xiao rode over it as he blocked with his cloth and she got back up to her feet and shifted her hand into a gatling gun and aimed it at Sven's head from inches away.

"Then I have one advantage over her." She clicked the Gatling gun but it was tugged away by wire claws and pulled it away tightly causing the barrels to be cut. Her hand changed back and she held it in her other as it bled. Jenos landed in a tattered dress shirt and a cut across his forehead and cheek.

"Ah sorry I was late, took a while for the back up to show up from Cronos." The sound of rockets flaring was heard, as well as warping from super speed. Sven grinned and turned to face the girl.

"Well you're out numbered and outmatched now, miss, how about you call it quits and leave." Sven held up his gun to aim at her chest while he stared her down. She fidgeted and eventually looked back up.

"No, once my job is given, I will continue until it's finished. It's against my principles to abandon it halfway through." She flicked the blood off that was running off from her fingers. "You…you'll be the first I settle things with Sven Volfield." She kicked off into the air and hopped over the group onto an outcropping towards the mountaintop. Sven looked up with an unwavering stare. Xiao rubbed his forehead and nodded to Jenos. The two walked ahead and called back.

"You coming Sven?" Jenos tilted his head. Sven looked over and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a minute." Sven said before a chill ran up on his spine.

"It's better to move now Sven. No doubt you just felt that.

"Yeah…let's get gone." Sven ran up and the two headed back after the rest of the group. Golden Darkness looked down over an outcropping at the group, beside her standing Judas.

"You're damned right you aren't going anywhere until you finish the job. Now let's keep on ahead Golden." Judas clicked the hammer of the gun and she got to her feet and leapt down then followed after. Judas smirked darted away at a warp like speed.

---------------

My Second Ever Author note, Ah...ok enough of that.

Cookie to whoever can guess what I've been reading recently, hint it's where Golden Darkness comes from.


	9. Chapter IX: Adamantium

Chapter 9:Adamantium

Creed grimaced as Tenet trailed close behind pestering him about all he was doing while he was gone.

"I really, really, REALLY want to know Lucifer!" Tenet grinned crazily and Train only snickered at Creed's misfortune. Creed glared daggers at Train.

"Something amusing, Train?"

"The entire ironic situation of Tenet pestering you. Kind of' reminds me of something."

Creed grimaced more and muttered to himself, something along the lines of 'that's a low blow'. Tenet blinked and looked between Creed and Train and started to nag Creed about what Train was talking about. Saya sighed and walked up next to Train putting her arm around his.

"That wasn't very nice Train-kun."

"Well hell, Creed isn't nice, but we keep him around don't we?"

Echidna eventually came over and chased away Tenet so that he'd fall back and watch for any Sephiroths, or rather she shoved him into a gate and sent him to the back of the group to watch out for Sephiroths. She sighed heavily as Creed thanked her.

"You always are so helpful dear."

"Of course. I'm the only one that can protect you remember?"

Creed muttered to himself as he rubbed his forehead. He let out a light laugh after a moment of awkward silence between them.

"Yes I do remember that, Echidna. I thank you for holding to your word."

"You expected I wouldn't?"

"Mm…maybe a little."

"Why?"

"Not like anybody else ever gave a damn about me." Creed looked over to the valley wall frowning slightly. Echidna sighed and patted his shoulder.

"I give a damn about you Creed. That's what's important." Echidna wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. Creed looked over and smiled a little with a sigh.

"Mm, thank you Echidna." Doctor stared at the two from the back with Sven and the two erasers, looking between Leon and Eve, Train and Saya, then back to Echidna and Creed.

"Sucks being single." Doctor mumbled.

"Yup." Sven said lighting up a cigarette.

"I suppose so." Xiao just shrugged impassive to the situation.

"Wouldn't know" Jenos grinned and Sven and Doctor glared over at him. Jenos looked at them with stupid smile and a bead of sweat rolling down his face. He just gave a light laugh and fell back to watch for Sephiroths with Tenet. Just as he did the sky rang with a gunshot and a rockslide occurred right before Train and Saya. The two blinked as the dust settled. Everyone looked back and saw Golden Darkness with her hand warped into a gatling gun. She flew back on her wings and darted into the mist over head. Just as Eve made her wings appear three shots rang and the wings were blasted apart. Judas stood above the group on the rockslide holding a blue glimmering rose and pointing his gun at the group.

"Hmhmhm looks like you're all lined up very nicely. Like ducks in a row," Creed's eyes widened as he looked up at him. Judas grinned and pulled the gun up to aim at his head. Suddenly a shot rang out and the gun flew up out of his hand. Judas blinked at his hand then down to see Train dashing up swinging his gun and slashing in a cross fashion. The Black Cross slash wave smashed into the rocks as Judas leapt up and grabbed the gun then flipped in the air and slashed in a star shape meeting the next Black Cross from Train. The two collided and stood deadlocked, grinding the guns' edges against each other. Judas blinked at the guns' similarities then grinned.

"AH THE ORICHALCUM MATCH! I FOUND YOU AT LAST MIGHTY HADES!" Judas leapt away then span around swinging the gun and Train swinging up his gun to block then twisting around and kicking Judas in the chest. Judas gripped his shirt where the hit landed.

"Orichalcum match? What are you talking about?"

"Each Orichalcum weapon has a counterpart to it made of Adamantium. Two weapons, both of indestructible metal, twins of mythological proportions."

Train glared at the pearly white copy of his jet black Hades Judas gripped. He darted over and slashed out with his gun only to have the two clash against each other.

"Everyone leave NOW!" Train darted his gaze over to Echidna who only nodded hesitantly before opening a large portal and herding everyone in. Sven, and Eve looked back before entering the portal. Saya and Creed watched Train continue on to fight. The valley started to tremble as the two guns continued to slam and scratch each other over and over with equal force and strength. Echidna called to the two and they hesitantly walked into the portal and it shut leaving Train behind with Judas as rocks began to fall whenever they missed and slammed against the ground or valley wall.

"Hahaha! You have no idea how much I wanted dear Persephone to reunite with her husband Hades! Now the seasons of cold darkness can begin!" Train gritted his teeth as he felt the gun slam against him and slash him a few times, Train returning each blow he received twice as fast to Judas. The valley started to collapse upon them and a final rockslide fell down around the dueling beasts, kicking up dusts and a final loud crash being heard as the group exited the portal and stepped out before the hideout they were at before. The two men's fates were unknown as soon as the final crash was heard while the portal closed up.

OoOoOoO

Saya, Eve, and Sven all stared intently at the spot the portal just was with disbelieving eyes.

"Train…kun?" Saya stepped forward then turned her head back to Echidna who stared at the ground ashamed at herself for not pulling Train away.

"He's alright…I'm sure he is…" Saya smiled and tried to restrain the tears from falling. The boy they had dragged with him finally awoke and slipped down from Leon's back blinking around his surroundings with his Amethyst colored eyes, then turning to look at Saya. He approached reluctantly and got an odd look from Creed and Tenet as he placed his hand on Saya's shoulder.

"…Train will be fine…he's the Black Cat…" Saya looked over her shoulder down at the boy with the emotionless face. She smiled wider but her tears couldn't be restrained anymore and she finally broke down and grabbed the boy in a hug. Sven tipped his hat down and walked back to the door with the rest. Jenos and Xiao stared at the sight unblinking. The boy's facial expression hadn't changed but tears fell from his eyes at seeing her so upset.

"That's kinda' weird isn't it Lee?"

"…Maybe she reminds him of that woman, Michael. She looked much like Miss Minatsuki. Perhaps the boy had some sort of mother son relationship with her."

"…Makes just about as much sense as anything else that happens around here." Jenos scratched his head before sighing and heading into the hideout. Xiao watched him enter the cabin before approaching Saya and kneeling beside her to console her as well.

OoOoOoO

The rocks moved and jiggled as they fell and rolled off. A hand gripping a black ornate revolver with XIII etched on it smashed out of the debris and the body crawled out. Not a black messy haired Train but the jet black sleek haired Judas. He got to his feet and dusted off his white suit. He glanced Hades over and smiled a little.

"I suppose the first day of autumn has been delayed my King of the underworld." Judas looked back at the rubble where Train and his white ornate revolver were buried.

"We'll just have to make the best of this summer of discontent." Judas smile turned into a devilish grin as he eyed the revolver again.

----------

GodTomiNeko:Ah look at the content creatures and their little content lives!drops a bunch of rocks on Train Let's have an Emo chapter or two now. I need more in here than just fluff and fighting.


	10. Chapter X: King of Hell

Chapter 10: King of Hell

Saya laid on the bed of Train's room, hugging the pillow, crying silently to herself. Tenet stared through the crack in the door; his usual crazy grin had long since dropped since he started watching her. Saya knew that she was being watched but didn't care; only hugging the pillow tighter.

"That isn't much of a replacement for my Seal Saya-chan." Tenet stepped in running his hand through his hair. Saya didn't respond to him. He mumbled then sighed as he grabbed her hand and yanked her off the pillow.

"T-Tenet! What the hell are you doing?" Saya's eyes widened the white haired clone of Train as his eyelids dropped slightly.

"The Black Cat's gone, you need to get over it. There's no point in moping like that. If you're that insecure about it though, I'd think I'd be much better for soothing your pain than the smell of him on a pillow no?"

Saya's eyes hardened and she backhanded Tenet, making him let go of her hand. Tenet tounged his cheek then spat out a bit of blood.

"Nice left." Tenet turned on his heel and headed out the door slamming it behind him. Saya glared at the door before turning back and dropping onto the bed again. She rubbed her hand over her eyes, wiping off the tears before hugging the pillow again.

"Train-kun isn't gone. He'll come back. He wouldn't leave me after all this."

On the other side of the door was Creed, leaning with his back against the door and his foot on the floored Tenet's back. He stared at the other white haired man with a sad expression.

"…No. Train. My dear partner would not fall like that." Creed sighed as he stepped harder on Tenet's back causing him to scream in pain. Saya smiled slightly hearing him before shutting her eyes finally and crying herself to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saya's dream was very dark and spooky; oddly enough she looked down to see herself in a black dress and little flame designs were marking the floor. She looked out over the long walkway, and at the end was Train reclining in a throne of very disturbing design, while he was dressed in his old Black Cat trench coat. He looked down the path as Saya walked up with a very shocked but happy expression.

"Train-kun, is that-?"

"Is this what, Saya?" Train quirked his eyebrow as he looked down at her. Saya nearly squealed and hopped up to sit in his lap and hug him. He blinked over and over before looking at her confused to hell and back.

"Hey, Saya, why the sudden hugging? Something wrong?"

Train stopped and looked as Saya's tears rolled from her cheeks onto his shirt and watched her a moment before starting again.

"S-Saya? What's wrong? Come on talk to me here."

"I thought you were dead, Train! You fought that Judas bastard and and and-"

Saya gripped his shirt tighter and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. Train looked at her with a worried expression before stroking her hair, seemingly calming her down. She looked back up at Train's face smiling sadly up at him. He returned the smile and laughed lightly.

"Hey cheer up now, I'm the serious one remember?"

"I'm aloud to be serious sometimes!" Saya said half pouting up at him. He laughed a bit at that patting her head.

"Hey cut that out, you look like you're twelve!" Train wrapped his other arm around her. She relaxed into him as he started to stroke her hair again.

"Train-kun, why is the scenery-"

"Dark and spooky? Hell if I know. Was like this when I got here."

Saya's eyes shot open and looked up at Train's face, causing him to blink down at her confused.

"What?"

"You mean you didn't make it like this?"

"No, I don't think I did…"

The two were interrupted as a purple cat with two tails hopped from nowhere onto the path. It smirked, which is odd for a cat. Train and Saya looked it over for a second before opening their mouths to which the cat held up its paw.

"No I'm not the friggin' Cheshire cat."

"Oh…then who the deuce are you?" Train looked it over for a minute, Saya not saying anything as she looked at the two tails with a bit of shock. The cat hopped up, very high, and sat on the throne's top.

"To be perfectly straight forward, I'm the spirit by which your gun is named Black Cat. I'm the King of Hell, God of Death, Ruler of the Underworld, etc. etc." The cat waved its paw in a circle as it explained. Train and Saya blinked at the cat that just proclaimed it was Hades. Saya looked at it quirking it's eyebrow.

"Wait so…Nekomata-san is…Hades."

"My how very astute of you Minatsuki."

"Hey now don't talk down to her, I'm just as much confused as she is…more so seeing as I don't remember dieing…or are we dead?" Train looked between the two, Saya shaking her head. The cat sighed before floating down.

"This is what you humans call an out-of-body experience. You only showed up her because you two were thinking about each other more than anything else and this setting seemed fitting. Now that you two know the other is alive, kindly get out of my throne and wake up."

The cat twisted its tail and fire lit around the walkway, Saya immediately hopping down and Train following after. Saya gave Train a final hug before the fire swept over both of them and they Vanished. The cat smirked and hopped back up on its throne.

"Human drama, so much fun to watch unfold."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Saya's eyes bolted open and she shot up looking around the room and running her hands through her hair.

"…Train-kun."

She looked over to the pillow. She sighed, as it was still the same. She looked over to the door to see if it had been opened. It was still closed. She teared up more and started sobbing again. The door cracked open and Saya nearly threw the pillow before seeing who it was, a girl in a schoolgirl outfit with a sad smile.

"(Are you…Saya-san?)"

Saya blinked at her when she spoke in direct Japanese but didn't hesitate before answering the girl.

"(Yes, but um, who are you?)"

"(Ah…I'm Kyoko Kirisaki.)"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note:...Yeah turns out I can't write depressing stuff very well.

Also I bet you people were wondering when fire girl was showing up eh?

If you couldn't figure it out- words in parenthesis represent a different language being spoken. Cause I ain't trusting Altavista for my stories and It itrks me when a foreign language is in a story that says its English. M'kay? Honorifics don't count.

...I guess I lied when I said I wasn't putting these notes in huh?


	11. Chapter XI: Heat the Soul

Chapter Eleven: Heat the Soul

Kyoko sat silently, listening intently as Saya explained everything. Kyoko, like Saya, was on the verge of tears when the story was near finished. The whole thing about the rocks seemed to finally break her and she started sobbing, hugging Saya and crying into shoulder. Saya was out of tears and just sat there comforting the other girl.

"B-But why! Kuro-s-sama wouldn't be so careless!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

Kyoko turned her head to look at Saya from where her head was laying on her shoulder. Saya was only a bit surprised when each tear evaporated only a few seconds after coming out.

"Why are you sorry? You have Kuro-sama; I'm so pathetic crying like this. I came here to help you and look at me now."

Saya was very quiet after hearing that, and stared off at the ground. Kyoko sat up properly, wiping away what her Heat hadn't evaporated yet and reached into her pocket pulling out a small ribbon with a bell sporting a fire-like color and gave it to Saya.

"We shouldn't be crying, either of us, Kuro-sama would start beating himself up for making us cry."

Saya stared at the bell in her lap and picked it up looking it over for a few seconds.

"What's this for?"

"Ah it was a present I got for Kuro-sama…but I'm going to give it to you instead, Saya-san."

Saya was reluctant but eventually tied it around her neck, hugging Kyoko, "Thank you, I'll make sure he gets it, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko and Saya didn't say anything else for the rest of an hour. The silence was about to get to them too but rapid gunshots and the clash of metal disturbed them. They raced outside to find Creed staring down Judas, gripping his sword tightly as he bled profusely from several bullet wounds; it was a wonder he was still standing. Judas grinned manically and aimed for Creeds head, firing off three bullets from the Hades. Creed swung his sword and sliced apart each bullet, his arm twitching.

"Bastard, using Train's gun as if it was meant for your hands!"

Creed raced forward and thrust the sword but at that point Judas had weakened him enough to smack the side of his head and KO him.

"Now where is Miss Minatsuki-" Judas stopped mid sentence as he stared at a tremendous fireball racing at him, scorching the ground just below as it came closer towards him. He smirked and swung Hades with a tremendous force and the fireball dissipated. "Is that all you g-" He stopped again as Kyoko came barreling at him, one arm set ablaze and then slamming into Judas gut and sending him flying backwards after an initial explosion. Judas skid to a halt and coughed, losing most of the air that hadn't been knocked out of him, before shaking it off and standing again, dusting off his sleeve.

"Impressive, then you must be Miss Kirosaki," Judas grinned as he quickly reloaded Hades and aimed for her head, "Lets see how you fare against THIS!"

Judas shot off all six bullets rapidly for vital spot on Kyoko, but all melted and hit the ground before getting within an inch of her, a radiating white flaming aura around her. Judas stared slack jawed and Saya darted up to grip the Hades from his wrist and smashed him upside the head with her own Berretta, knocking him hard enough to loosen his grip and steal Hades from him then smash him with that, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Bastard, what did you do to Kuro-sama!" Kyoko's aura only seemed to get bigger, lighting several small patches of grass ablaze. Saya aimed down the Berretta at Judas chest, a killing intent deep in her eyes. Kyoko stared and her aura started to fade as a she saw Saya and it sent a chill up her spine. Creed muttered as he got back up and stared at Saya, his own body starting to feel warm seeing a persons killing intent. He had to hold back his grin as she stepped on Judas.

"Where is Train." Judas only stared back up at her, fighting back snickers at her sudden cold attitude and demand, she stepped on him harder, firing off a bullet just above his shoulder. Judas smirked up at the sweeper his eyes alight with sadistic fascination.

"You're boyfriend is still buried under the rubble, as far as I have seen. He's good as dead from lack of oxygen if he didn't die from the initial crushing from the rocks. Saya glared and her aim redirected for his head. Just as she was about to pull the trigger-

"SAYA STOP! WHAT WOULD TRAIN SAY!" Saya halted and her eyes grew wide as Kyoko's voice rang loud and she grabbed Saya's arm. Saya stared at Judas under her foot and her arm dropped to her side. She crouched and slammed the Hades into Judas head hard enough to knock him unconscious before walking off with Kyoko in tow. Creed got to his feet and stared down at his seal's body before kicking it over face down.

"Hmmm, I was wrong Train. She isn't a witch. She is a demon worthy of you," Creed mused to himself before starting off but was halted as the sound of a bell rang out.

"My thanks for the compliment Creed," a very familiar voice, Saya and Kyoko turned with Creed to see Train tapping Persephone on his shoulder. "Ya'll miss me?"

Creed grinned at his ex-partner as Saya and Kyoko started for him and tackle hugged him to the ground.

"Kuro-sama is alive!"

"Train-kun you're alive!"

Train only snickered and tilted his head against Saya's as he grinned at Kyoko.

"Well that's quite the welcome, aren't Echidna and Rins gonna' pop up and glomp me too?" He laughed a bit before Kyoko grinned back and got off him to Let Saya hug him and kiss him. Train smiled sadly after she pulled away.

"M'sorry Saya."

"Hmph, don't apologize you dork."

Train nodded and blinked as he poked at the bell Saya was wearing with the flame-patterned ribbon.

"Hey where'd you get this?"

"From me! I got it for you Kuro-sama but it looks better on Saya-san, what do you think?" Kyoko raised her hand while she grinned at Train, Saya blinked up at Kyoko confusedly. Train only smirked and flicked it, listening to it jingle.

"Looks nice on you, Saya. Now we got a matching set." Train gave his catty grin and moved out from underneath Saya to stand and help her up. Saya only grinned back as she was pulled up.

Creed rubbed his chin as he propped one arm on his other, thinking about this scene unfold. Tenet strayed out onto the lawn with the rest of the crew and stopped next t Creed with Echidna and Doctor as the others went to welcome him back.

"We don't belong in this picture do we?" Creed tapped his chin.

"Not really, but when you think about it, they're certainly the only people that would care to have us around…or even care at all about you." Echidna said watching the happy scene. Doctor huffed and started off to work on Creed's wounds.

"Heh, you may belong but I don't." Tenet walked past and grabbed Judas, hefting him over his shoulder and fishing in his pockets, retracting a Tao talisman Echidna used to summon her gates when out of power. Echidna stared a bit as he opened the portal.

"Welp I'm heading back with Judas, maybe it'll put me back in good terms with Ayase and the others. I look forward to crossing blades with you again partner, Ciao!" Tenet hopped into the portal and vanished before anyone could act to stop him. Adam stared a bit at the portal, wondering where they were headed. Saya patted his head and gave him a smile when he looked up at her.

"Don't worry, they won't be taking you back Little Prince." Saya said, Train snickering at Leon's eye twitch from the obvious insinuation…or what he thought she was insinuating anyways. Adam smiled back nodding a bit before hugging Saya.

A ways off in a very high tree Golden Darkness stood and watched the scene through binoculars she had warped from her hand she dropped her hand and reverted it to normal before kicking off and going into the forest below.

--------

Erm yeah sorry it took me so long. I kinda' got side tracked by stuff. Anyways. Enjoy.


	12. Chapter XII:Twice to Thirteen I

WARNING:Vague Insinuative jokes from a few characters.

Chapter 12:Twice to thirteen parts 1

It had been several days since the incident with Judas appearing and now Train sat on the roof with Saya. He stared at the two twin guns as he held them out in front of him, blocking the sun from his view. What was the point of making these guns, to have them have relating names, and be so terribly powerful.

Train blinked as Saya snatched away Hades and just smiled at him.

"You know you'll give yourself a migraine if you keep thinking so hard."

"And you couldn't have taken the white one from me instead?"

Saya stared at the pearly white twin to Hades and shook her head with a frown.

"I don't want anything to do with thing, it belonged to that Judas freak."

"And now it belongs to me," Train said as Saya stared at him a while before started again, "so put the past behind you, don't worry so much, isn't that what you always told me?"

Saya tapped Hades in her hands gently and sighed before grinning back at Train.

"I guess so, but I like this one better," She said causing Train's face to fall. "What did you think that'd work on me Train-kun?"

"Heh, I suppose I did, guess I put too much faith in that."

Train sat up, holstering the Persephone, finding it fit perfectly in his holster. The twin thing was getting creepy now. Saya tilted her head and switched out her gun, setting her berretta to the side and readjusting her holster.

"There now I got a little piece of you with me and you still have a way to protect yourself," Saya chimed and grabbed the gun she laid aside before hopping back down to the ground. Train shrugged and followed suit. He paused as he saw Saya had not moved after landing aside from standing up. Train looked out and stared as Sephiria came towards them, a beaten and battered Lunatique in her arms, Sephiria herself seemed rather battle worn even.

"Sephiria…what happened to you?" Train blinked twice before Sephiria had walked inside not saying a word. Train and Saya followed, everyone in the room staring a while, quite aside from the Taoshis murmurs. She put down Tearju before passing out and everyone's eyes shot open.

"AH! What?!" Train stammered a long while, the only person he knew to be able to do something to Sephiria…well didn't have the ability to anymore. After the shock passed everyone proceeded to making sure the two new arrivals were ok.

Eve stood over the unconscious Dr. Lunatique with a frown, feeling somewhat bad. Sven entered the room and stood next to Eve with a flat look, putting the cigarette he was smoking out in an ashtray.

"Don't worry about her Eve, she'll be fine."

"Sven…what do you think happened?"

Sven crossed his arms and stood quietly to think.

"Considering a few things like Shiki hanging with them, those Sephiroth guys must have gotten their hands on Creed's old monkey. And since that little cowardly freak is much more willing to give up info they probably used him and tossed out Lunatique…Though Sephiria is more a mystery to me."

Eve's brow furrowed at Sven's explanation and she left the room, not feeling up to talking much. Sven sighed as he watched the girl leave then blinked at the unconscious women on the bed.

"…Hm…" Sven put his hands in his pockets and sat in a chair in the corner.

"Such a shame anyone would treat a woman like that."

"Those bastards don't care much about gender," Tearju replied, rolling over to avoid the light coming in from the window and Sven nearly fell out of the chair in shock. He rushed over and kneeled down.

"H-Hey you Ok?" Sven shock made him fumble his words.

"M'fine," Tearju put her arm over her eyes, getting a headache from the light. Sven went to shut the blinds and went back to her side.

"How's Eve been doing?" she asked as she let her arm drop.

"She's been doing good, she's really grown up and opened up more."

"That's good," she sat up, propping herself against the bedpost.

"You need anything Dr. or do-"

"I've been through hell hearing that title, I'm not a doctor. Just call me Tearju, Sven."

She crossed her arms on her knees and Sven stared for a minute.

"Ah…you need anything, Tearju?"

"No thank you."

Sven paused before walking back to the door, lighting another cigarette.

"Well call if you do then I guess." He called after shutting the door and blowing out smoke.

"Man this house is starting to get crowded now," Leon sat on the couch musing to himself, Adam and Eve on either side of him. Adam tilted his head, watching Saya and Kyoko go between talking to Train and entering the room Sephiria was in to take care of her.

"That's kind of strange isn't it? Why don't they let the one that knows her better help some?" Adam asked.

Leon and Eve blinked at the boy; it had been the first time he'd said so much. Eve shrugged it off and Leon snorted.

"Duh cause all three of them have the hots for Train obviously, they're probably gossiping while tending to her wounds, heh he-"

Leon was cut off by Eve's hair growing out a hand and shoving him hard into the ground. Adam blinked between the two and Leon struggled back out from under it and shot a dirty look at Eve. Eve returned the look with one just as dirty.

"I think I'll go talk to the others," Adam got up and went off to sit next to Kanzaki, reading the paper and he paused feeling the weight shift on the small couch.

"Yes?" Kanzaki stared at him around his glasses, almost curious as to what the little bio weapon wanted from him.

"Where are Echidna and Creed?"

"…you want to know where those two are? What for?"

"Leon and Eve are being violent, Saya's busy, I want to talk to them."

Kanzaki folded up the paper and smirked.

"They're also busy with something you shouldn't worry about until you're older little one."

Kanzaki immediately fell through a portal, dropping out on the lawn, and rolling into a tree. Echidna walked out of a room, Creed could be heard cackling from there, watching Kanzaki's punishment. Echidna smirked, enjoying that mad sound and patted the poor kid on the head. Adam seemed more puzzled now than he did before and decided to trail Echidna for a while. Leon and Eve stared at the kid for a while, seeming to have resolved their argument, though still sitting on far sides of the couch.

"What's with that kid?"

"He doesn't like being alone."

Leon quirked an eyebrow at Eve and she went back to her book.

"How would you know?"

"Because I don't like being alone either."

Leon stared at her before looking at the ground and huffing annoyed, hopping over the couch and heading out the door with his board. He paused before going and turned back.

"Hey guys, I'm going out, you want anything?"

Leon received a chorus and frowned in annoyance, only making a note of the more important of things, then left in a burst of wind.

Tenet was kicked into a wall and a loud crash of crystals and dull weapons came toppling down onto him. Ayase walked over and dragged the white haired boy from the pile and slammed him into the wall again, gripping the front of his coat.

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO KEEP SANDERPHON FROM KILLING YOU!?"

"Something that was just my luck to miss seeing?"

Ayas slammed him against the wall again.

"Stop joking you idiot! You can't do shit like you did and you know it! You jeopardized everything just to have a little skirmish with our old partner! You're lucky I haven't cut you into bits and stuffed you into the walls!"

Tenet looked to the side and snorted. A grin came upon his face, that same conniving grin as always and Ayase's face reddened as he smacked her hands away and put his hands on either side of her face.

"You're so high strung Michael. How about you unwind and we can talk about it later, I do appreciate you keep my ass out of the deep end and you know I like you and Lucifer just the same."

She stared for a long minute and several seconds of quietness passed before she nodded and he let go of her. He smirked and went back to stand at the edge of the hallway.

"However you were right, I was about to dump the Sephiroths anyways."

"What? You realize they'd wipe you off the face of the Earth if you pull another stunt like that!"

"And that's why I'm taking you with me next time, my little witch."

Ayase quirked an eyebrow and he slinked back up to her and propped up her chin with his finger to meet him in the eye.

"You are a key component to Project Eden, I take you with me I'd be safe as can be…and you don't want to be cooped up here either, I can see the fire getting dull in your eyes." Tenet let her go again when her face started to redden and she averted her eyes, a mock anger on her face.

Tenet walked back to the hallway and dragged her with him, slipping a talisman from his pocket. Ayase gaped as he slapped it to the wall and a portal opened. He shoved her in before hopping in himself, a perfect destination already picked out.

Sephiria sat up in the bed, heavily bandaged and dressed in some of Saya's spare clothes. Her brow twitched and she looked over as the two women that had been tending to her entered again.

"Miss Minatsuki, Miss Kirisaki, I thank you for taking care of me. I know it must be a burden."

"Oh pssha! It's nothing Sephiria-chan!" Saya said with a grin, Sephiria giving her a flat look at the suffix and Saya let out a nervous laugh, feeling the near annoyance from the Time Guardian.

"I wish to speak with Heartnet."  
"Ah Kuro-sama is kinda' busy right now." Kyoko blinked as a voiced called from the open window, "No I'm not."

Train set his head on his arms crossed on the window sil, a smirk on his face, Sephiria only returned the smirk quickly before dropping to a serious look.

"There is something crucial I have to tell you Train."

"M'kay, what is it, not like I got any other business."

Sephiria gestured for Kyoko to bring over her sword and Sephiria drew it slowly, revealing the cracks running along on her saber, Christ. Train stared at it, a serious look on his face.

"It seems…the Sephiroths have a force as strong as your old ability, Train."

"Well…this is a problem then isn't it…"

Train hopped through the window and walked over to Sephiria taking the sword and flicking it it, the saber shattering upon the ground. Saya and Kyoko gasped as Sephiria sat quiet.

"It seems I have a full three days work on this one." Sephiria smiled and closed her eyes. Train snorted and picked up a piece of the saber.

"…so what power do they have that could damage this?"

"They got their hands on the original builder."  
"…The forging weapon, Shin." Train sighed and gathered the pieces and sat them off on a bedside table, looking as Sephiria's face, though unchanging was stained with tears, gripping tightly to the hilt of the broken Saber.

"…So then that must mean…"

Sephiria nodded, "They're gone…Jenos, Kranz, Baldor, Xiao, Anubis…they're all that's left of us."

Train swore under his breath and the room went dead quiet. Train left the room, Saya following him after a moment. The room was left with only Kyoko and Sephiria in the room.

"…Sephiria…" Sephiria shook her head to Kyoko and the room fell silent from then on.

Train walked back outside and stood with Saya beside him as he stood silently.

"Train are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine…but I have a feeling our next battle will be something intense."

Just as Train said that a portal opened and Tenet and Ayase landed down before their twins, getting up slowly, both eyes glowing a red shade. Train frowned at the two and was about ready to draw his gun.

"What up cats?" Tenet said with a malicious grin.

Charden walked down the street and blinked, watching Leon as he zoomed by the came back.

"Oi, top hat, what are you doing around here?"

"I saw Sephiria come up this way with Proffesor Lunatique and decided to come up the way they went."

"Oh yeah they're hanging with Train and Saya and everyone else right now."

"IS that why you're carrying two bags of milk bottles, medicine, and bandages."

Leon looked at his groceries and then looked back up at Charden with a flat stare. The blonde man smirked and continued in the direction with Leon back where the fellow Taoshi was heading.

"You know Kyoko's up there too."

"Is she? I suppose I'll have to say hello to my old partner then won't I?"

"If you want, not like they won't kick your ass back to town if you do anything unfavorable."  
Charden sweat dropped and adjusted his sunglasses.

"Thank you for reassuring me Leon."


	13. Chapter XIII: Twice to Thirteen II

Chapter XIII: Twice to 13 part 2

The two sweepers glared down their twins, Ayase giving off the same glare to Saya. Train finally spoke after a long sigh.

"Alright you two, what do you need?"

Tenet smirked, "My my, asking what we need? That's very nice of you, Train. In truth we don't really need anything but a place to stay while Judas is recuperating. We don't want to be sticking around when he wakes up. He'll be far too pissed to tell the difference between my albino ass and you."

Tenet strode past the Sweeper, hand playing up his arm. Train twitched away from him, eyebrow quirked. Saya and Ayase both blinked back a small flit of anger.

"And you picked us of all people? The ones that royally handed your asses to you?" Train said, hands going to his pockets. Tenet just shrugged and motioned for Ayase to follow him. "Technically Train," Tenet started, "You haven't handed my ass to ME yet."

The albino's headed towards the door and stopped to stare when they spotted Lunatique from the window, Ayase's face turning from neutral to a wicked grin, suddenly feeling a flick to the head from the behind as Saya came up.

"Now, now, don't even think of playing rough with the other guests- or I'll toss you out girl."

Ayase sneered at her then turned around when she heard more people coming up the hill, Leon and Charden. Suddenly a woosh of air flew out between the two women and the rocketing Kyoko floored Charden, the back of the fire taoshi's legs still smoking from the fire boost she apparently used. There was much yelling from inside, obviously Sven, Train started laughing, tears coming to his eyes. Tenet looked at the scene before his eyes trailed up to the window with Sephiria sitting beside it, eyeing the albino with attentive eyes. No doubt trying to read what he was thinking. Tenet only grinned, his hand resting on Excalibur.

"This will be an interesting stay indeed"

* * *

It had beena week since the albino Sephiroth's had jumped shipped and started freeloading, between the four: Train, Tenet, Ayase, and Saya constantly jokingly bickering or getting along. It was odd hearing the house in so much racket since they had all agreed to toss out Doctor on Lunatique and Sephiria's request. The house was getting crowded and Sven was about to lose his mind on the place. If not for Baldor being a disruptive jackass and asking Sephiria if they could just move out to one of Cronos back up facilities, they'd all be losing their minds.

"Seriously, boss- I'm getting sick of staying in a cramped up place with the traitors and our enemies." Baldor whined.

Kranz twitched his hand over his helmet- turning it back as if to look at Sephiria. "It'd be beneficial to move there as well, we could reconstruct Christ with the tools."

Sephiria only shook her head. "Nobody here can craft as well as the Elder that forged the weapons-"

"What about Sven and Professor Tearju?" Sephiria was cut off by a purple haired woman with a bandage over her cheek. Rinslet stood in the door with Jenos, a smirk on both their faces. "You know Sven makes all those bullets for Train, and he did help fix Hades' barrel." Sephiria stared in awe of this statement as Rinslet spoke.

"We just need Orichalcum to get it in proper order…and perhaps we could mix some Adamantium in there, eh sis?" Jenos said tossing up the knife of the Sephiroth he had defeated in the canyon with Anubis. Sephiria smirked, staring at the blade and shrugged.

"Very well, move out everyone to the secondary base- we'll deal with the Sephiroth's and retrieve Shin if it's the last thing we do." Sephiria said, arms crossed- eyes looking at Baldor and Kranz as they smirked.

* * *

Train and Saya stepped into the large area past the entrance of the base; Eve and Sven followed looking about in awe. "This place is huge!" Leon said as he stared around. Creed entered waving it off dismissively, "It's not that big."

"Really? There are larger facilities in Cronos, Lucifer?" Tenet replied with a smirk, poking Creed's forehead. Creed slashed up with his sword- meeting with Tenet's, soon enough the two had launched off in a mock battle. Echidna and Ayase sighed at the two of them before the whole area shook. The group looked back as a final figure walked in- the doors shutting behind him. Rugato Won stood there with a smirk on his face and a broken pillar to the building settling into dust beside him. Train looked over, a bored look on his face as he spotted the XIII insignia on Won.

"I've been waiting you know, Heartnet. We need to see which of us is the better XIII." Won said, a devilish smirk on his face. Train just grinned back, pulling up Persephone and twirling it in his hand, snapping it open to drop the bullets all over the floor then clicking it closed.

"You know Won I really do need to take you out. I won't forgive you for betraying the Commander. Sephiria's too nice to have your little scam wreak havoc on Cronos, even if I don't agree with them I know the world needs order." Everyone looked over in shock at Won as he grinned at Train. Tenet grinned in expectancy at the two XIII as he and Creed stopped their duel.

"I was hoping one of you was smart enough to figure me out," Won said shrugging his shoulders as everyone moved back as Train and Won started circling.

"Well you know they can't all be geniuses like me," Train responded with a grin, soon enough he had bolted and vanished from where he was standing- faster than the eye can catch. Won stared wide-eyed and horrified, as the Cronos members and Creed just smiled. Train came rushing down from the ceiling swinging Persephone down hard, Won only barely moving out of the way fast enough.

"You- How could you have done that? I know you're so used to fighting you were the best but…you couldn't have learned Musouryuu just by fighting me once!" Won grit his teeth as he seethed in anger. Train just shrugged.

"I didn't really learn it, I only got the gist of the high speed," he stated stretching his legs, he grinned and Won huffed before smirking, having regained his composure. "Finally an opponent worth my time, come on then, show me what you've caught of my technique, Black Cat."

Won darted at Train with the Musouryuu speed, Train doing the same, Persephone, the Adamanitium twin of Hades, and Won's Orichalcum knuckle gloves, Ares, meeting each other in a spark, a crater in the ground forming from the high speed impact.

The two grinned and darted away from the clash- moving up the pillars and striking each time the criss crossed the other's path. Won got the higher ground first and punched down on Persephone, sending Train spinning back to Earth and landing on his feet, soon kicking off and shooting straight up to smash the gun's blade into the other's chest, sending him flying up and smashing into the ceiling.

Train grinned and dropped back down to the ground as Won peeled out of the ceiling and plummeted to the floor. He caught himself with his hands and vanished with his speed again, darting straight for Train.

The seemed to somehow catch the other's movement and ducked to slide under him- kicking him sideways in the head and sending Won spinning sideways into a pillar, crashing it down to the ground around him.

"Hyuuu," Train made a mocking whistle noise and walked over to pick Won out of the rubble. The assassin glared at Train as he smirked, "You are a real challenge, Heartnet." His previously limp body twisted up and kneed Train in the chin, him spinning out of the grip and standing up right, cricking his neck. Train blinked at the ceiling, rubbing his chin as he brought it back down.

"And that Won is you're fatal flaw." Train said, his pupils narrowing, smirking wickedly. Won blinked at him, eyebrow quirked.

"You're confidence of being a Cronos Number and having security from bounties has made you soft and instead of trying to finish things off quick, you've dragged it out. Instead of making sweet chin music with your knee-" Train stopped mid speech and vanished, Won stared at the spot before getting slashed up across the back, a blue XIII glowing behind him as he fell white eyed and unconscious to the floor with the number cut into his back. "You should have hit me with your fist and finished me while I was unawares." Train finished and stepped out of the rubble, rolling his shoulder, soon hissing in pain as he rubbed at his chin, fake tears of pain welling.

"DAMN SEPHIRIA DID YOU GIVE HIM METAL KNEE GUARDS TOO!?" Saya mock pouted and laughed, making to kiss his chin, like the boo boo would go away.

"Oh it'll be fine Train, don't be a baby about it!" Saya laughed a bit with Train. In the distance Ayase, and Tenet stared in awe, not even the albino twin of Train was smiling. He was far too shocked by the show of power. Xiao looked over at them.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Xiao said with a kind smile on his face. Ayase looked over at him, making a fine impression of a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth.

"What- what is that BEAST!?" She nearly shouted at him. Tenet patted her and silenced her. "Did you not expect such strength from the man who was able to escape the fate of Death that Judas planted upon him?" Tenet asked, almost looking serious at her. She just stared at him, confused.

"Now you see, I always pick the winning team." Tenet said grinning. "I think the feline's is the winning team…there is no way we can't reclaim Shin."

Xiao nodded at them. "You did pick wisely, Metaron and Michael." Tenet looked at Xiao, both having a matching kind smile.

"OI WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BACK THERE!?" Train shouted back at the three of them, Tenet just smiled, giving the same sort of innocent aura that Train now had. "Just thinking about the fun chase ahead of us." Tenet replied- receiving a grin from Train and Saya for his comment.

The delivered luck has been bestowed

The sweepers and Cronos will soon

Have their final confrontation

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

* * *

**AN:** Yup, that's the end. I honestly lost track of where the hell I was going with it. I planned for this to be huge and final battle with the Sephiroths, but I had to end it as the confrontation with Won instead. I will probably make a Sequel with the Ending I had in mind some time, but for now I just decided to give you guys SOMETHING to wrap it up on for now. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and such.


End file.
